steven_universe_dutchfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Robijn (Oogbal)
Robijn (specifiek Robijn-1F4 Snede-4ND), bijgenaamd Oogbal door Steven, is een Thuisplaneet Steen die haar debuut maakte in Schuurmaatjes. Ze vocht 5750 jaar geleden tijdens de Rebellen tegen de Edelstenen. Ze is samen met vier andere robijnen door Gele Diamant gestuurd om Jaspis te vinden. Ze is op dit moment op de Edelsteen Thuisplaneet, zoals gezien in The Trial, nadat ze is gevonden door Navie. Uiterlijk Oogbal heeft hetzelfde soort outfit als de rest van alle robijnen. Haar steen zit op haar linker oog. Ze is ook de lichts getinte robijn uit haar groep. Geschiedenis Pre-serie 5750 jaar geleden vocht Robijn 1F4 Snede-4ND voor de Thuisplaneet tijdens de oorlog om Aarde. Tijdens dit werd ze een getuige van Roze Diamant die werd verbrijzeld door Rozen Kwarts. Schuurmaatjes Oogbal is voor het eerst gezien toen ze uit het Dodend Oog keek, nadat het is neergestort door Lapis Lazuli. Bevel van de Diamant Oogbal en de andere Robijnen kwamen op Aarde om Jaspis te zoeken. Toen ze de schuur ontdekte, zijn ze bedrogen door Robijn en Steven, door ze te vertellen dat er mensen in leven. Toen zeiden ze dat ze alleen de schuur in mochten als ze de 'mensen' verslaan met honkbal. Na te leren dat de 'mensen' de Edelstenen waren, fuseerde Oogbal, samen met haar groep om erachter te komen waar Jaspis is. Steven bedroog ze toen weer, door te vertellen dat Jaspis op Neptunus is. Oogbal bedankt hem voor het vertellen, en ze vertrekken, richting Neptunus. Terug naar de Maan De robijnen zijn terug bij de schuur, en erg boos over bedrogen te zijn over Jaspis' locatie. Wanneer ze worden ondervraagd door de Edelstenen, weigert Oogbal informatie te geven. Na hierover lastig te zijn wezen vallen, veranderd Amethist in de vorm van Jaspis, wat de robijnen hun aandacht trekt. Het is Oogbal die 'Jaspis' als eerste groet, en verteld Jaspis haar nummer, en verteld dat ze heeft gevochten in de oorlog om Aarde. Ook verteld ze dat ze een bewonderaar was van Jaspis' leger prestaties. In het schip van de robijnen is Amethist als Jaspis aan het praten met Doc, een andere robijn. Oogbal is hierdoor erg jaloers. Ze geloofd de list van de stenen helemaal tot aan de Maanbasis. 'Jaspis' gaf haar een belangrijke missie, maar al snel zagen Oogbal en de andere robijnen dat Amethist weer naar haar normale vorm ging. De robijnen fuseerde om de stenen aan te vallen, maar waren al snel geraakt door Sardonyx tegen de luchtsluis, die geopend was door Steven. Voordat ze weg werden gezogen, pakte Oogbal Steven uit de luchtsluis en gooide hem mee de ruimte in. Gebubbeld Oogbal houdt zich vast aan Stevens bubbel terwijl ze door de ruimte zweven. Na een paar erge argumenten verteld Oogbal aan Steven dat ze niet kon geloven dat de Edelstenen nog steeds bestonden. Maar ze begon zich te realiseren dat dit mogelijk was door de situatie met Jaspis en Rozen Kwarts. Steven probeert Oogbal uit te leggen dat hij een nakomeling van Roos was en haar steen heeft, door zijn steen en zijn schild te laten zien. Maar Oogbal geloofd hem niet. Ze zweven in een asteroïdengebied, die ervoor zorgen dat haar steen barst. Steven trekt haar in zijn bubbel en geneest haar, en het zorgt ervoor dat Oogbal geloofd dat hij uiteindelijk toch Roos is. Oogbal valt Steven aan, omdat Roos de Thuisplaneet heeft bedrogen en Roze Diamant heeft verbrijzeld. Oogbal hoopt door Rozen Kwarts te vangen, een toekenning krijg op de Thuisplaneet, mogelijk met door een eigen Parel te krijgen. Dit zorgt ervoor dat Steven zijn bubbel laat barsten en Oogbal de ruimte in gooit. Mindful Education Tijdens de training in de Wolkenarena, laat Stevonnie's hallucinatie Oogbal in het groot zien, dankzij Steven, die zich schuldig voelt over haar in de ruimte te hebben gegooid. Room for Ruby Granaat dacht dat Navie Oogbal was, en verteld Steven dat hij Navie niet kan vertrouwen, omdat ze Steven probeerde te steken in de ruimte. The Trial Oogbal heeft het gered terug naar de Thuisplaneet. Ze verteld de Diamanten wat ze weet over Rozen Kwarts (Steven), en verschijnt als een getuige tijdens de rechtszaak. Bij de rechtszaak verteld Oogbal over hoe Steven zei dat hij Roos' schild en al haar krachten had, om ervoor te zorgen dat Steven nog meer schuldig wordt. Vaardigheden Zoals veel stenen kan Oogbal van vorm veranderen, een wapen oproepen, schuilen in haar steen om te genezen en haarzelf aanpassen aan een objects zwaartekracht. Ze kan ook fuseren met haar andere Robijnen en een grotere Robijn vormen. Ze heeft de standaard vaardigheden voor een robijn, zoals tegen hitte kunnen. en haar steen licht laten afgeven * Schuurmes oproepen: In Gebubbeld heeft Oogbal een schuurmes opgeroepen. * Licht afgeven: In Terug naar de Maan is ze gezien dat ze rood licht uit haar steen kan laten komen, net zoals meerdere stenen. Fusies * Wanneer ze fuseert met meerdere robijnen, zoals met Doc, Armpje, Navie en Beentje, vormt ze een grotere robijn. Verschijningen Relaties Andere Robijnen Oogbal lijkt veel respect en kameraadschap te hebben voor de andere robijnen: Beentje, Doc, Armpje en Navie wanneer ze honkbal speelt met haar team die werd gestuurd om Jaspis te vinden. Maar, ze uit ook jaloezie of verdriet wanneer Amethist als Jaspis met Doc op schoot zat, in plaats van Oogbal. Amethist In Terug naar de Maan veranderd Amethist in Jaspis met haar vorm om de Robijnen weer te bedriegen, en wanneer Oogbal 'Jaspis' bewonderd, blijkt de truck makkelijk te zijn. Amethist, die doet alsof ze Jaspis is, maakt dezelfde grappen als ze altijd doet, en dat vinden de Robijnen comfortabel. Ze zijn het er mee eens als Amethist zegt dat ze de Edelstenen gevangen houd, en ze huilen en klappen vanwege haar opoffering. Ze maken ook grappen met haar over Parel, omdat ze veel praat. Oogbal is opgetogen wanneer Amethist-Jaspis aardig naar haar doet en haar vertrouwd. Wanneer Amethist haar eigen vorm weer neemt, wordt Oogbal erg boos, omdat ze is gefopt door Amethist, die ook een Edelsteen blijkt te zijn. Jaspis , vermomt als Jaspis.]] Als een populaire Thuisplaneet icoon, heeft Jaspis zeker een goede indruk op Oogbal. Als Robijn Amethist ziet als Jaspis in Terug naar de Maan, introduceert ze zichzelf meteen en verteld ze over haar bewondering voor wat Jaspis heeft bereikt. Tijdens hun reis naar de Maan Basis verteld ze veel over de oorlog om 'Jaspis' te indrukwekken. Dit geeft een tip om haar gevoelens om Jaspis. Wanneer Doc bij 'Jaspis' op schoot mag zitten in plaats van Oogbal, moet ze huilen. Steven Universe Oogbal vindt Steven niks, omdat ze de robijnen had gefopt in Bevel van de Diamant en Terug naar de Maan. Dit wordt meer verteld in Gebubbeld, waar Oogbal boos wordt op Steven voor het zorgen dat de robijnen weg zweven. Ze klimt op Stevens bubbel en zegt dat ze hem in elkaar gaat slaan. Robijn weigert ook te geloven dat Steven de zoon is van Rozen Kwarts, dit gebeurt pas wanneer Steven haar steen repareert. Rozen Kwarts te poefen.]] Ondanks dat ze Steven niks vindt, geloofd ze dat Steven Rozen Kwarts is in vermomming. Dit omdat hij de beheerder is van Rozen Kwarts' steen. Op het eerste gezicht lijkt het dat Oogbal gewoon Roos wilde ontmoeten, maar later is het bekend gemaakt dat ze dit wil om Rozen Kwarts' te poefen en een held te worden. Haar gevoelens naar Roos zijn gelijkmatig met die van andere Thuisplaneet Stenen. Zoals Roos haten omdat ze de rebellen had gestart, en omdat ze niet begrijpen waarom ze de Aarde had beschermt. Hoe dan ook, zoals bij Jaspis, Oogbal heeft persoonlijke haat tegen Roos omdat ze Roze Diamant had verbrijzeld. De Edelstenen Oogbal heeft net als de rest van de Thuisplaneet Stenen haat tegen de Edelstenen. Ondanks dat ze bevriend raakte met de Edelstenen hun Robijn tijdens het spelletje honkbal, omdat ze dacht dat het een Thuisplaneet steen was. Ze vond het ook leuk om de stenen gevangen te houden op het schip. In Gebubbeld, is gezien hoe erg ze zowel Steven, als Rozen Kwarts haat. Gele Diamant Op dit moment behoort Oogbal tot Gele Diamant en respecteert ze haar regels. Het is bekend dat ze Gele Diamant persoonlijk heeft ontmoet, als ze zegt dat ze haar rapport persoonlijk moet geven in Terug naar de Maan. Omdat ze al leefde voor de indeling van de Diamanten, is het onbekend of ze altijd al tot Gele Diamant behoorde. Roze Diamant Oogbal was aanwezig tijdens Roze Diamants dood en draagt over het algemeen veel kennis over haar leven. Ze voelt zich gewijd aan zowel Gele als Roze Diamant, om het uiten van verdriet om haar dood. Trivia * Oogbal is de oudste steen van de vijf uit de robijn groep. Ze maakte de rebellen mee, en vocht in de oorlog. ** .]]Dit was waarschijnlijk gehint door haar huiskleur. Hoe langer de steen is blootgesteld aan het licht, hoe lichter haar kleur wordt. * In ''Terug naar de Maan is het bekend geworden dat Oogbal een getuige was van het verbrijzelen van Roze Diamant, een voormalig lid van de Diamant Autoriteit. * Oogbal heeft een verlangen naar haar eigen Parel en wordt graag herdacht in de Steen historie, als blijkt wanneer ze probeerde Steven te poefen omdat ze dacht dat het Roos was. Steen en:Ruby (Eyeball) es:Rubíes/Planeta_Madre/Ojito fr:Rubis (Œil de Rubis) hu:Rubin (Szemes) it:Rubino (Occhietto) pl:Rubin (Oczko) pt-br:Rubi (Olho) ro:Rubin(Pupilă) ru:Айбол tr:Yakut (Gözlük) Category:Templates Categorie:Stenen Categorie:Thuisplaneet Stenen Categorie:Robijnen Categorie:Personages